


I Didn't Know How to Explain Myself

by lovingSkipper



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Female Reader-Insert, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1243627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingSkipper/pseuds/lovingSkipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Church/Reader where church has a hard time talking to reader without being rude or nervous. reader is caboose's best friend church gets jealous that he can talk to her so easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Didn't Know How to Explain Myself

When you arrived at Blood Gulch, you were definitely expecting a much different team than what you got. You had expected a team of hard-asses that would either pick on you or think less of you because you’re a woman.

That definitely isn’t the case. Not that you’re complaining.

"Newbie" is the nickname they gave you when you first arrived. Even after you told them your real name, they said it was just easier to call you by a nickname. You don’t really mind; it’s not like Newbie is offensive at all.

You’ve grown quite fond of your team, and you’ve grown to kind of think of them all as family, no matter how much Church treats you rudely, or how many times Tucker hits on you, you thought of them as family.

Currently, you and Caboose are wrestling around in the base, laughing and having fun. Caboose is your best friend, one you haven’t had in a really long time. It feels nice, even though he’s got most of his screws gone. The both of you messed around and played games most of the time instead of doing actual work. What work is there to do, sit and watch the Reds beat the shit out of each other?

Caboose pins you down and grins, both of you laughing your asses off. He has your arms pinned to either side of your head as he leans over you, his face inches from yours. You struggle against him, laughing as you try to flip him off you and pin him. You wrap your legs around his hips, trying to get a better grip on him to flip him.

It does nothing though, because Caboose is about ten inches taller than you and extremely strong. He looks like he’s having the time of his life, so you don’t mind losing a game to him. “I won!”

"What did you wi- oh?" Tucker’s voice comes from the side, and you suddenly take in the situation and the position you and Caboose were in.  _Shit_. “Bow chicka bow wow.”

"Fuck off, Tucker," you spit, a bit frustrated at Tucker but at the same time laughing at the fun you’ve just had. Oh, emotions and how crazy they are.

Caboose lets you go, helping you up while beaming from the fun you both have just had. Your face is red from struggling and laughing, your clothes and hair messed up severely. Caboose isn’t in a much better state, to be honest.

"What the fuck are you doing in here?" Tucker asked, peeling his helmet off.

Before you can say anything, Caboose speaks up. “We were wrestling! Newbie said that she was a good wrestler so I thought that it would be fun to wrestle!”

You reach up to clasp his shoulder, laughing softly at him. He was so cute sometimes. “Yeah, that’s basically what happened.”

"I hope that isn’t a euphemism for something."

“ _Tucker!_ ”

"What the fuck is going on down here?" Church yells as he walks into the base, tearing off his helmet a bit roughly. "Seriously, what the fuck?"

You shrug. “Long story short, Caboose and I were having fun wrestling and Tucker walked in.”

Church looks between both you and Caboose, and you see him fidget a bit. “I’m hoping that’s not a euphemism for anything.”

You roll your eyes. “You guys are pigs.”

Church rolls his eyes as well, grumbling under his breath with a look on his face that you can’t place. You squint, your eyes darting across his features, his pale skin and his dark helmet hair, his pink lips twisted into a frown.

When Church looks up and catches you eyeing him up, he tinge of pink hits his cheeks, and you get even more confused. What was going on?

"Caboose, can I speak to you somewhere in private?"

He barely gets out a nod before Church is pulling him off to the side, and you just stand there in confusion.

You look over to Tucker, who’s laughing and shaking his head. “I don’t get it.”

Tucker looks at you, laughing still. “Are you serious? He  _likes_  you. Church has had this massive crush on you since you arrived. At first it was physical attraction, because I mean, seriously,” he gestures to you, and a wild blush takes over already flushed face. “So yeah, he really likes you. He’s jealous as shit of Caboose and his ability to talk to you and make you laugh. Church just gets angry because he can’t talk to you without getting nervous, then he becomes rude and he doesn’t really mean to.”

What you do next took strength and braveness you didn’t even know you had. You follow after Church and Caboose, your mind focused on one thing and one thing only. Church’s voice sticks out like a sore thumb, and you follow it to Church’s room.

You don’t even know what they were saying. You just barge in, push Caboose out the door with a half-ass apology, and turn to Church.

"Newbie, wha-" Church starts angrily, but is cut off by your hands gripping his armour and pushing him against the wall. His eyes are wide as he looks at you, all anger he previously had gone.

Your lips crush to Church’s in a kiss, but it isn’t all that great. It is mainly just teeth and awkwardness. Church’s hands don’t know what to do and he doesn’t really kiss back, so you just pull away and look up at him. “Sometimes, you’re a dumbass. Tucker just told me, and I can’t believe you didn’t see that  _I really like you_.”

Church stutters a bit, then swallows to choke it back. “Really? You do?”

You nod. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

A blush forms over his flushed face. “I didn’t know how to explain myself.”

"You don’t need to now. So just fucking kiss me, dumbass."

Church flips you so he’s pinning you against the wall, his breath ghosting over your lips. “Gladly,” he murmurs, pressing your lips together for a much, much better kiss. Your lips slid together in an easily-found rhythm, and you grip his armour chest plate as his hands rest on your hips, the both of you pressing against each other to try and get closer. Even though Church is in his armour, you can’t help but think he can feel that your body is on fire.

The kiss ended after about thirty seconds, but both of you almost immediately reconnected your lips, needing more of each other.

Yeah, this definitely needs to become a regular thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr, prompted by geofflazerramsey.


End file.
